Underdog
by butterflygurl2468
Summary: Troyella one shot to the song Underdog by Jonas Brother. I Love that song!


**Underdog**

* * *

Gabriella Montez sometimes felt like she didn't belong in her family. They all could care less about school. Well, her little sister didn't count considering she was only six. Everyone else was over nine at least. It just didn't make since. She would have to find her own way to collage cause as her parents say they didn't have the money. Neither of her parents had been to collage either. Why did she have to deal with all this stuff? She could have sworn she was as good as she could be. Sure she aint perfect. Nobody is perfect.

Her siblings who don't like school are: her older brother Kevin who is 16, her sister Addie who is 11, and her littlest sister Abby who is 6. Yea that's her family. Her brother made C's and up, Addie made straight F's, and Abby didn't really have grades considering she was only in kindergarten and you didn't get grades till you were in first grade. Abby was the smartest kid she had ever met for her age. I bet your wondering how old Gabriella is. Well at this age she is 13 and in the 8th grade.

Why are we going back this far? Well she just wanted you to know how she got were she is today. You see, she has been through a lot over the years. Her best friend Troy Bolton has been there for her through it all too. He has been the best. She looked up to him more as brother then her own brother. Her brother isn't her full blood brother. Before you go a summing no he is not adopted, he is her half brother.

Her daddy had him with some other mean nasty ugly woman. He just moved in with them last year. His mommy couldn't handle him anymore. So she says.

Who is the person telling the story? Well, I am her husband. I'll tell you who I am later on in the story.

It was a beautiful day on the Wednesday of today. Troy Bolton had just stepped into his school where all they care about is basketball. Some schools only care about football but don't have cliques. Not his school they only cared about basketball but had cliques to his disappment. He got over it though. He had a pretty good life. He new someone who didn't have it that good. Well he new her off the internet. She was the coolest person to have such a bad life. The thing is it wasn't all bad. She had a loving family it just seemed that they didn't want her to pursue her dreams.

"Hey Chad how's it been goin with you today?" Troy asks his best friend since the 1st day of first grade.

"Pretty good. Did you hear about the new girl? They say she moved her cause she got kicked out of her other school." Chad told Troy, but he didn't believe him because if that was the case then she wouldn't be at this school.

"Dang do you know why she was kicked out of her school?" Troy asks his friend wanting to know the full story before judging this girl.

"Yea something about bringing drugs to school or something like that." Chad told him trying to think real hard.

"I don't believe it at all." Troy told Chad making Chad get a little pised off that he didn't believe him.

"Why don't you believe it?" He asks with a little sadness in his voice thinking Troy didn't believe him.

"Because you were stuttering over your voice trying to make sure that you were saying it right,"

"Whatever you want to think dude whatever."

_She's an underdog  
Lives next door to me  
she's always heard you won't amount to anything  
and it kills me to watch the agony beyond her eyes  
Tragic the way people pass her by  
but now I realize _

Troy had walked home that day thinking back to what Chad had said. He really didn't believe that was why she had moved down here so he decided to get on _my yearbook_ and talk to one of his best girl friends on there.

_Troy Bolton has logged on._

**Gabriella Montez has logged on.**

_Hey how was your day?_

**Same as usual.**

_Brother make u mad again?_

**Yea like always. He's the one that made us move.**

_How he do that?_

**Brought some drugs to school so now they won't let me go sayin that I won't amount to anything.**

_But that aint fair because u told me u make good grades in school._

**Life aint fair.**

**Gabriella Montez has signed off.**

Troy was sittin on his chair thinking about the girl that he was just talkin to on the computer. He new there was more to this girl then she was letting on. She wouldn't let anyone in but he was going to change that one way or another. All of a sudden he heard some music come from next door. He looked over and saw the new girl from his school on her balcony singing with her guitar. The song she was singing surprised him more than anything. She was singing the weirdest song for a sixteen year old to sing.

_**He drops his suitcase by the door  
She knows her daddy won't be back anymore  
She drags her feet across the floor  
Tryna hold back time to keep him holding on  
And she says **_

Daddy Daddy don't leave  
I'll do anything to keep you  
Right here with me  
Can't you see how much I need you

Daddy Daddy don't leave  
Mommy's saying things she don't mean  
She don't know what she's talking about  
Somebody hear me out

Father listen  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go  
Father save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father  
I pray to you

Now she hasn't slept in weeks  
She don't want to close her eyes cause she's scared that he'll leave  
They tried just about everything  
It's getting harder now  
For him to breathe  
And she says

Daddy Daddy don't leave  
I'll do anything to keep you  
Right here with me  
Can't you see how much I need you

Daddy Daddy don't leave  
The doctors are saying things they told me  
They don't know what they talking about  
Somebody hear me out

Father (father) listen (listen)  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go)  
Father (father) save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father  
I pray to you

Please don't let him go (don't let him go)  
I'm begging you so (I'm begging you so)  
There open his eyes  
There ain't no more time  
To tell him that I love him more  
The many thing in the world  
Is Daddy's little girl

Father (father) listen (listen)  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go)  
Father (father) save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father

She was Daddy's Little Girl  
Mmmmm Oh

When it was over she saw him and quickly went back to her room with tears in her eyes.

_That everyone sees her  
But nobody knows her  
She screams in her pillow  
For a better tomorrow  
She hates it  
But she takes it  
Watch out for that girl  
One day she may change the world_

Every person he asks didn't know who she was. Even his own mother didn't know and she had been over to her house. The only thing she could say was that the girls mother was worried about saying they have tried everything to get her to open up. The only one she will open up to is her mother. She won't say one word to her daddy.

Her mom says she is a very talented girl when it comes to writing songs. That's the only way they can get her to open up anymore. Everyone says she wants to be a singer when she grows up or that that is what she needs to become but Troy new she just wanted to be her and do life her own way, if that was possible.

He has seen her cry in her pillow at night. She begs for a better tomorrow but takes whatever is thrown at her by God. That's pretty brave. He new that, if she was ever given a chance she would know she could one day change the world.

_She's original  
never trying to fit in  
She's got a way to always go  
against the grain  
Oh yea!  
Someday they'll see how beautiful she really is  
I know that last will be the first  
the tables gonna turn cause..._

Troy figured out real easy that this girl was his friend from the internet. Right now he was on his way to talk to her. He was going to take her to his secret hide out so they could talk.

She was at her locker looking for a cretin book out of all the books she had in there. When Troy got a better look they were all books she had written in. He saw a drawing book, music book, writing book, and different books that you read with all her books she needed for school.

He gently poked her on the back and she turned around. She looks at him with a surprised look on her face. "You look familiar do I know you?" She had asked him with a look like she was trying to figure him out.

"Actually yea you do. We are friends on My Yearbook." He said and like anything else it hit her she did know him. She just stood there shocked and couldn't move one bit. "Come on I want to show you something." He took her hand which surprised her and took her up to his secret hide out. He felt something go through his hand when he held hers and new she had felt it too by the look on her face when he had turned around for a minute.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She had asked him once they got up there to his secret place. "I have my parents worried to death and then your being nice to me. It doesn't make since." She said like she was thinking something over in her head.

"Well everyone in your family might be worried about you but I'm not I know there is more to you then your letting everyone think. You just won't let anyone in. I've noticed how you do just the opposite of everyone else at this school. Your original not trying to fit in anywhere. Your just being yourself and that's all you want to be."

Gabriella was amazed by this. No one had ever guessed that was what she was trying to do. Not once had it ever crossed anyone's mind that that is what she was doing. No one bothered to try and figure it out. "How did you figure that out? No one has ever figured that out not even my own mother."

"Well they just assumed about you and never really took the time out to look at the obvious. You were leaving out trails for them to follow they just never figured it out in time." He said to her making her sit there in shock that he new that much and they only talked on the computer which she still didn't open up to.

"I haven't always been like this. Yea I would still hide when someone I didn't know would come up and talk to my parents. All of sudden one day a family member I didn't know came up and I started crying. It had not ever gone that far. Then my brother moved in took over my daddy and so I just stopped talking to him unless I had to. I got boy troubles the boy I was dating didn't trust me so I broke it off and just stopped trusting anybody and everybody. My brother broke up my parents, so now I live with my mom, two sisters, and grandma. I just pretty much stopped talking to everybody and anybody." She said with no motion on her face. That scared Troy some but not much.

"So why are you telling me all this?" He asked her a little interested and touched that she trusted him so much.

"Cause I told myself that if anybody ever figured out why I was like I am then I would tell them the story of how it got this way." She said with tears in her eyes cause of how personal it was. Troy new he couldn't let this girl go which is why he asks her if he could look at some of her songs. "Sure I'll show you 3 and tell you each a little about how I wrote them why they came to my head stuff like that."

**"Outside Looking In"**

**You don't know my name  
you don't know anything about me  
I try to play nice  
I want to be in your game  
The things that you say  
You may think I never hear about them  
But word travels fast  
I'm telling you to your face  
I'm standing here behind your back **_**[Chorus:]**_**  
You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in **_**[Chorus:]**_**  
You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in **_**[Chorus (x2):]**_**  
You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in **

If you could read my mind  
You might see more of me than meets the eye  
And you've been all wrong  
Not who you think I am  
You've never given me a chance

Well, I'm tired of staying at home  
I'm bored and all alone  
I'm sick of wasting all my time

You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

"This one was written because at the time I just didn't know what to do. I didn't feel like I belonged anywhere in this world."

"**The Wise Girl"**

**Don't judge her by what you see**

**There's more to her then you'll ever see**

**She's been through more then you'll ever know**

**You may think she don't talk**

**But there's more on her mind then she'll ever let on**

**[Chorus:]**

**You think she's a freak just cause she don't talk**

**Everyone handles things differently**

**She's smarter then you give her credit for**

**So don't judge her by what you see**

**It's the inside that matters most**

**She wished she was invisible most the time**

**Her world is slowly going back to normal**

**Everything crumbles again**

**She can't take it no more**

**So she's coming undone**

**[Chorus:]**

**You think she's a freak just cause she don't talk**

**Everyone handles things differently**

**She's smarter then you give her credit for**

**So don't judge her by what you see**

**It's the inside that matters most**

**When she feels like this she close her eyes**

**Thinks all the positive**

**Then she smiles cause she knows it'll get better**

**Everybody has to go through the bad side of the rainbow**

**She maybe wise beyond her years**

**But she knows God treats her just the same**

**[ChorusX2:]**

**You think she's a freak just cause she don't talk**

**Everyone handles things differently**

**She's smarter then you give her credit for**

**So don't judge her by what you see**

**It's the inside that matters most**

**You think she's a freak just cause she don't talk**

**Everyone handles things differently**

**She's smarter then you give her credit for**

**So don't judge her by what you see**

**It's the inside that matters most**

**She's a wise girl**

**She's a wise girl**

**She's a wise girl**

**She's a . . . wise girl. . . . .**

"That one was written because my mom would always call me her little wise girl. The songs I wrote used to make her cry cause they were all grown up written songs."

"**Life Aint Easy"**

**She just got into teenage years**

**She's learnin something new every day**

**One of the things she learned is**

**[Chorus:]**

**Life aint easy**

**Never has been never will be**

**You'll have the heart breakers**

**And the bumpy roads**

**All you have to remember is**

**Life aint easy**

**She just hit sixteen last month**

**Been cryin for weeks**

**She just found out her dad had been killed**

**All she does is cries**

**Till she remembered this**

**[Chorus:]**

**Life aint easy**

**Never has been never will be**

**You'll have the heart breakers**

**And the bumpy roads**

**All you have to remember is**

**Life aint easy**

**Now she's in her 30's**

**And her daughter just hit the teen years**

**She sit her down and tells her something**

**That she's kept with her all these years**

**[Chorusx2:]**

**Life aint easy**

**Never has been never will be**

**You'll have the heart breakers**

**And the bumpy roads**

**All you have to remember is**

**Life aint easy**

**Life aint easy**

**Never has been never will be**

**You'll have the heart breakers**

**And the bumpy roads**

**All you have to remember is**

**Life aint easy**

**Life aint easy**

**Life aint easy**

**Life aint easy**

**Oh, oh, oh life just aint easy**

"I was 13 when that one was written."

"Why haven't you done gone to try and get you a spot on helping them with writing songs? These are just amazing." He said to her with amazement in his eyes.

"Because my daddy was suppose to when I was13, Infact he promised me but never took me so I just forgot about it and said forget it."

"Yea but there so amazing and good." He told her with smile till he saw the frown on her face.

"Who cares you can have them and keep them to do with whatever with I don't care anymore." With that said she walked off leaving Troy there to thank god that he already had her number.

_That everyone sees her  
But nobody knows her  
She screams in her pillow  
For a better tomorrow  
She hates it  
But she fakes it  
Watch out for that girl  
One day she may change the world _

Maybe she'll be in a movie  
Maybe she'll be in a song  
Better pay her some attention  
Before she's gone

That night he showed his parents the songs and they were even impressed with how well this girl could write so they called up her mother and ask if her and her family wanted to come over for dinner that night.

When they got there Gabriella's sisters went and played with Troy's younger brother who was 9 and his little sister who was 14. Troy and Gabriella went straight up to his room.

"Wow green walls I thought you would have red walls." She said with a little bit of humor till she saw it and went back to her serious face.

"What do you not like to smile?" He asks and saw she wanted to smile but was tryin not to. "Come on I know you want to." He said tryin not to laugh at how she was keeping her face till finally she cracked a smile. "There's that beautiful smile of yours." He said making her blush.

"Gabby can you and Jacob's brother plays with us were so bored." Said her nine year old sister Abby with Troy's nine year old brother Jacob nodding his head agreeing.

"Yea we can." Said Gabby answering for her and Troy both even though Troy didn't really want to but if Gabby did then so did he.

They played then went and eat supper then played some more till they finally went and bugged there parents. That left Troy and Gabriella in complete silence till Troy had enough nerve to ask Gabby something.

"Gabriella will you go on a date with me?" He asks her taking her off grade till she cracked the first smile that was real which made Troy ponder on weather it was a good thing or bad thing.

"Yes I would love to go on a date with you." She said which made him have a big smile on his face. That's the end of this story. If your wondering after that her life started to get back on track and she was talking a lot more and just becoming a regular teenager like she should be. Now I'm her husband, me, Troy Bolton.

_She's an underdog  
Yea  
She means the world to me  
Yea _

Everyone sees her  
But nobody knows her  
She screams in her pillow  
For a better tomorrow  
She hates it  
But she makes it  
Watch out for that girl  
One day she may change the world

Everyone sees her  
But nobody knows her  
She screams in her pillow  
For a better tomorrow  
She hates it  
But she makes it  
Watch out for that girl  
One day she may change the world

* * *

**_You will not know two of the songs because they are songs I have written._**

**_They are very close to me so don't make to much fun of them please._**

**_I know there not that good but they mean a lot to me._**

**_This one shot is based off my life some not all the way just some._**

**_But my parents are still together!!!_**

**_Thanks for reading!!!_**

**_Bye!!!!_**


End file.
